


Параллельные

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody Lives, Gen, Post-Avengers Endgame, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Что бы ни говорили про эго Тони, но ему никогда не приходило в голову создать сообщество имени себя любимого...
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Параллельные

— Мистер Старк, клянусь, я не хотел... — воскликнул Питер, с отчаянием глядя на Тони.  
  
— Ага, — легкомысленно согласился тот, разглядывая космический корабль, одновременно похожий и непохожий на "Бенатар", буквально минуту назад возникший в центре ангара на месте экспериментальной установки Тони и Брюса. К которой Питер не должен был приближаться. — Никаких проблем. Только рассказывать нашему мистеру Волшебнику о случившемся будешь сам.  
  
— Мистер Старк... — попробовал было Питер, но оборвал себя на середине фразы, увидев глаза Тони.  
  
— Сейчас, — твердо велел он, и Питер в кои-то веки не посмел ослушаться, видимо, решив, что чем скорее он приведет подмогу, тем лучше будет всем.  
  
Он умоляюще посмотрел на Тони, неприязненно — на корабль, но ни тот, ни другой не дали слабины, поэтому Питеру ничего не оставалось, как сглотнуть и броситься бежать.  
  
Когда Питер покинул ангар, Тони смог наконец выдохнуть. Возможно, он старый перестраховщик или просто — старый, но... Один раз он уже потерял Питера.  
  
Еще несколько секунд Тони потратил на изучение "Бенатара", подмечая все несоответствия, а потом решительно подошел к закрытому трапу и постучал по обшивке.  
  
— Есть кто живой? — вежливо поинтересовался он.  
  
— Я говорю вам, Старк, а вы — не похож, не похож, — удивительно знакомым сварливым тоном раздалось из внешних динамиков корабля, после чего трап с шипением пошел вниз и за ним обнаружилась вся команда Стражей. И он сам. Если бы вдруг вырос дюйма на четыре и вместо карих глаз обзавелся голубыми. Почему-то Тони ни минуты не сомневался, что смотрит на своего иномирного двойника.  
  
— Больно он маленький, — с сомнением пожал плечами Дракс, который, в отличие от Тони, был братом-близнецом их Дракса.  
  
— Я есть Грут! — раздалось сердито у него из-за спины, и все невольно заулыбались. Включая Тони, который благодаря Тору научился худо-бедно понимать язык разумных деревьев.  
  
— Я не утверждал, что не мужик. Просто маленький! — пошел на попятную Дракс.  
  
— Ну и как тебя угораздило? — Ракета, закинув причудливого вида пушку на плечо, как ни в чем не бывало спустился вниз по трапу к Тони, опережая остальных.  
  
— Почему сразу меня? — удивился Тони.  
  
— А то я вас, Старков, не знаю. Вам только дай что-нибудь овеществить. Что? — Ракета обернулся на пытающегося замаскировать свой смех кашлем Квилла. — Ты сам вчера сказал, что овеществление — это создание модели данных для абстрактного ранее понятия...  
  
— Но мы-то не абстрактные понятия...  
  
— Мы — нет. Однако оглянись вокруг, Квилл. Ты когда-либо видел более убогий, технически отсталый мир? Спорим, он таким образом пытался наладить связь с другими?  
  
— Эй, это, между прочим, мой мир, — возмутился Тони. — И кого ты имеешь в виду под "другими"? Другие вселенные?  
  
— Другие Старки. Мы как раз направлялись на встречу с ними. Ты что, не знал о том, что в каждом правильном мире обязательно должен быть Старк?  
  
— Есть сообщество Старков? — Тони, вычленив из речи Ракеты главное для себя, удивленно посмотрел на их Старка, и тот только пожал плечами.  
  
— Конечно, есть! — ответил за Старка Квилл, — И это одна из самых лучших возможных компаний. Особенно если не оставлять рядом с ними собственный звездолет. Иначе рискуешь получить на выходе что-то невообразимое.  
  
— Ну да. Достаточно оставить там Ракету, — усмехнулся Старк.  
  
— Будто ты против лишний раз повеселиться, — пробурчал Ракета. — Но там и вправду неплохо. Потому что где Старки — ищи пиццу. Чур, моя — с ананасами. У вас обязаны быть ананасы. Только тогда я согласен не разносить все вокруг.  
  
— Взрыв не решит проблемы, — подала голос молчавшая до этого Гамора. — И ананасы в пицце — гадость.  
  
— Ну не скажи! Если, например, заложить взрывчатку сюда, сюда и сюда... — начал Ракета.  
  
— Не обращай на него внимания, — Старк наконец-то улыбнулся и протянул руку Тони. — Он ничего не взорвет. Во всяком случае сейчас. Я Энтони. Очень рад знакомству.  
  
— Взаимно, — Тони пожал ладонь. — Тони. Не уверен, что отправлю вас обратно сию секунду, потому что вы приземлились аккурат на установку, но пиццу организовать могу. Много пиццы.  
  
— Слова, достойные настоящего мужчины, — Дракс потряс своим "мачете".  
  
Тони не успел ничего сказать в ответ, когда Грут выдал свое коронное:  
  
— Я есть Грут! — и все они оказались внутри живой пещеры, сплетенной из его ветвей, с огоньками внутри. Тони замер, не в силах отвести взгляда от волшебной картины. Увы, чудо, по ощущениям, продлилось всего миг.  
  
Ветви распались, являя взору Тони двойное фиолетовое солнце, золотистую траву, стол, заваленный коробками с пиццей, и множество Старков. В общем, что угодно, но только не его ангар.  
  
— Грут, зачем?! — заорал Ракета, но было уже поздно. Грут качнулся вперед и исчез среди деревьев, окружавших поляну.  
  
— Мой корабль... — простонал Квилл, и Гамора со Старком сочувственно приобняли его за плечи.  
  
— Да ладно, чего уж там, — махнул лапой Ракета. — Расслабься. Тут хотя бы пицца. И Старки. Вместе мы обязательно придумаем как вернуться назад.  
  
Тони вздохнул. Чутье, выработанное за время знакомства со Стрэнджем, подсказывало ему, что вряд ли он сможет насладиться полноценным участием в мозговом штурме, ибо лично у него времени всего ничего. Надо поторопиться и постараться успеть взять от этой встречи все. Поэтому Тони решительно кивнул Ракете и направился к столу.


End file.
